Lock, Seal, and Eternity
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: After Nadia Petrova dies at the hand of Tyler Lockwood with her Mother and Daughter at her side an old friend, Moka Akashiya, turns up at the Salvatore Mansion and Anelie, Nadia's Daughter asks her dear friend for help in saving the only family she has left, Katherine Pierce. Takes Place During/After 5x15; Please Review (Five For Next Chapter) and let me know what you think!
1. Rosary And A Telling

I had met my grandmother, Katherine Pierce just a couple of weeks before and it turned out to be that she was not very good at processing that both her daughter and granddaughter were alive and had spent five centuries looking for her. My sister was the one to die old like all of us should have but I honestly didn't care about having children and being a mother. I loved being a kid and being with my Mom, Nadia Petrova and living my life.

I cannot express my devastation when I saw that my mother had been bitten. I almost went out and killed Tyler Lockwood but she insisted that I stayed with her and I did.

The days spent after Mama had been bitten, Katherine stayed with her the entire time she stayed with us. She and I got fairly close actually and I saw nothing but that of a loving mother wanting to save what was left of the only people that truly had love for her which I did, how couldn't I? I broke down several times in that last day of my mother's life and Katherine was the one that held me and assured that my mother would live and we would all be happy together. She felt my pain like I felt hers. Losing Nadia Petrova was the worst thing that could ever happen especially to me.

Katherine told us that she would be back after driving to a church just outside of Mystic Falls. Mama told me to go with her but I insisted that I stay but she didn't want me to see her in the state that she was. She didn't want me to remember her like this so I did, I left with Katherine to see why Dr. Wes Maxfeild was taking is sweet ass time getting the antidote for my Mom. Soon we found out.

I trashed what he was using as his lab, I was infuriated and so was Katherine. We found him lying dead on a table, his eyes slit and a gaping hole in his chest. My Mother's life wouldn't be saved. Katherine received a call from Nadia just after our discovery, she answered but it wasn't her daughters voice that spoke on the other side. It was Stefan Salvatore. He took Nadia from the church and brought her to the Mansion. He said that she didn't have much time left so Katherine and I left the lab. Even though everyone knew Katherine's secret, she didn't care. She did not care that she was walking into her own death trap, my mother, her daughter being used as the harsh bate.

When we got to the Salvatore's a crowd of people were in the main room. I pushed through them and dropped to my knees to my mother's side. She had no more than a couple of hours left of living. Not even.

"I'm here to see my Daughter." Katherine said she kneeled down beside me, I began to cry, lying my head on top of my Mom while holding her hand I didn't want to let her go but I knew that there was not anything that I could do to save her so I just sat close and braced myself for impact.

Once the time had came it was Katherine's turn to die. Someone possessed the Travelers knife in their hands but I couldn't watch the last of my family die. I couldn't bare it. I would lose it.

Katherine faced the group and out of the corner of my eye I saw the knife in Stefan's hand as he lunged at her so did I but I was faster, quicker and I held my arms around her torso as if my life depended on it.

"You will not kill her I won't let you!"

"What the hell are you doing, we want out friend back and the only way to get her back is to kill Katherine!" Caroline explained I shook my head, "Well then maybe your friend shouldn't have shoved the cure down my grandmother's throat—none of us would be here right now!" I countered

"Anelie…" Katherine put her arms on my shoulder and I took a step back to look at her, "We can't let Nadia die alone…my time has come I've made peace with it."

"No you can't leave me!" I shouted hugging my arms around her again, "And I'll never let you leave me, you have to stay with me you owe both of us that. I'm never going to let you die I'll protect you always; not today not any day." I cried

"Then die with me…" she said

"What?"

"Die with me," she said again. I shook my head, "W-why would you say that if we can live together? We have eternity…"

Katherine shook her head, "No sweetie…not anymore. My time has finally met its end."

"Please Katherine…don't do this to me, please. I've searched my whole life for you." She brought her hands up to caress my cheeks, "And you found me, I'm right here,"she spoke the same words to me as she had to my mother just minutes before

"Then don't leave me dammit!" I shook my head, "Because I'm not ready to die—I'm selfish and I'm not ready for my life to end,"

"We're all selfish, that's the part of us that will show how human we truly remain. Now let's do the unselfish thing and die to be with the person that we both love very much,"

"You might wanna listen to her," Said Damon taking steps toward us

I glared at him, "Take another step and you'll regret it."

"Oh will I?" He challenged taking another step forward, I flicked my wrist up and everyone watched in horror as Damon's feet were no longer touching the ground, "Yes," I replied my voice low and almost evil and quickly pushing my arm out, Damon Salvatore flew across the room hitting the edge of the mantle and falling to the ground groaning at the pain.

"How'd you do that?" Katherine demanded

"There is more to me than just being a Vampire Katherine,"

"Obviously," she replied

A chuckle was heard from behind them, "I guess I have a knack for good timing, don't I?"

I turned to the door and stood in shock and wide eyed, "Moka?"

"Did you actually think I was going to let you leave without watching over you?" She scoffed, "You mustn't know me at all,"

I left my place in front of Katherine and ran into my friends arms, "I missed you so much Moka,"

"You have no idea how much I missed you Anelie,"

Everyone in the main room stood in shock at the form of this new figure. She had long blond hair and blood red eyes. Her skin was softly tanned and she wore black skinny jeans with a dark red blouse and black heel boots and a black leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked taken aback by her

Moka looked at the crowed, taking her eyes from me, "A friend of Anelie and Nadia Petrova"

My expression quickly saddened, "Moka…there is something that you need to know,"

"What?"

Pushing passed Tyler and Jeremy I lead Moka to the couch and I reached down and let the blanket that covered my Mama's face fall down revealing her grey and veiny features

I looked up to see my friend's expression; Moka's eyes were wide and almost terrified

"Who did this?" She whispered

"…I can't say…" I replied

Moka looked over in disbelief, "Anelie Petrova you tell me who did this now!" she said taking me by the shoulders

I shook my head softly and whispered, "I can't do that Moka, if I snitch you will kill them and…I can't let you do that."

"And why the hell not?" she demanded loudly

"Because it isn't want Mama would have wanted you know that just as much as I do!" I snapped, "There will be no good that comes out of revenge"

I stayed in place starring into her eyes while Moka tightened her grasp at my shoulders, "Revenge won't bring her back…" I whispered softly tears burning at my eyes

Moka withdrew her hands and straightened her posture, "If you don't tell me, I'll kill everyone in this room," she spoke low and simply

"Moka stop it!"

"How could you say that Anelie?" Moka demanded, "Your mother is dead—five hundred years with her and this is what you do?"

"It's because I spent five hundred years with her that I'm doing this!" I yelled, "Revenge was not something that my mother—your friend—believed in. You can trust me when I say that all I wanted to do is kill the person that took her from me but I'm not going to because that isn't the most important thing right now!"

"Then what is the most important thing, Anelie?" Moka shouted back

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly; I turned to Katherine and gazed over in her direction for a moment before moving to her side, "Saving the only family that I have left…" I informed looking back at Moka

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" she wondered softly

I glanced at the rosary sitting on Moka's chest and glancing back up at her, her eyes looking where mine had been and then it hit her by the sudden change of her eyes, "You want to do a rosary spell?"

I nodded, "It's the only way—,"

"Wait a minute, Anelie, what are you talking about?" I gazed up at Katherine meeting her brown-doe eyes I was about to answer her when

"This Rosary…when I need it to another form of me takes the place of me—'My Innocent Self'" Moka began, "This person that I am right now is who I was born as—I'm strong and can do almost anything. But what your granddaughter wants to do is imprison your doppelganger Elena Gilbert into a pendant like mine and in doing so the both of you can remain in the same body,"

"I'm still not quite understanding," Said Katherine, "Elena and I are the same person yes—but born of two bodies,"

Anelie nodded, "Yes but now your spirit is attached to her body—this spell will make her body originally yours because you came before Elena. When wearing the rosary or whatever we decide to use as a seel she will only be Elena when wearing it and when it comes off you'll be you."

"Are you insane? Do you honestly think that we will let you do that?" Jeremy demanded, "Yeah Elena is our friend we won't let you seel her away!"

Anelie smirked, "Too bad—this is payment for your friend taking my Mama away from me, now I'm going to take your friend away from you and you won't ever see her again!"

"We won't let that happen!" Tyler informed loudly lounging at the two Petrova's; Anelie simply grinned grimly and just before Tyler touched them an invisible wall collided with him, "I have more power than you can imagine—I'll do whatever I want to and none of you idiots will have a say."

"Well we still have the Travelers knife." Said Stefan

Anelie shrugged, "Good for you," she extended her arm and fingers to the knife it levitated out of his hand she stiffly and slowly began to curl her fingers and blade beginning to crack and soon shattered into oblivion falling to the ground in shards of tiny metal, "Now you have nothing—not that it would have worked on Katherine after I complete the spell, " Moka stepped through the invisible wall without problem turning as she moved beside me and Katherine, "Nice job, you've gotten stronger since we last saw each other,"

"Well I couldn't get weaker now could I?" I retorted Moka simply chuckled

"You can't do this Anelie—you're better than this! Elena does not deserve to have her life taken over and you know it!" Bonnie shouted

"That's the beauty of this, Elena won't have her life taken over, just her body,"

"That's right, there is no longer a need for me to hide who I am anymore—I'm a Vampire again and you all know that I'm not Elena so what's the point?" Katherine said, "I guess what people say is actually true-family are the only people in the world that will always have your back,"

I grasped Katherine's hand tightly, "Even in death," I added


	2. Rosary And A Petrova Promise

Before we left, Moka took Mama's body in her arms and she kept her eyes forward, she could not stand it to look down and neither could to I look over. I created a seal that would imprison the other Vampires in the Salvatore Mansion until the next full moon that would be arising in just two days. It gave us a decent gap of time to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Katherine…" I croaked my eyes still ahead of us, we were walking but I had no idea where, "What are we going to do with Mama's body?"

"In the tomb underneath the old church ruins where my body is, lay her to rest there,"

I knew the place; I had just been there three weeks ago after Mia, a Traveler, made Katherine's spirit permanent in Elena Gilbert's body. My grandmother's body lay on a stone alter within a body bag. I cried when I watched her beauty being burned and wasted away. After Katherine killed Mia, and she and my mother left, I did another spell, I reversed the burns and that disgusting mutilation that that stupid Traveler had done. Although her dress remained ripped you could not see her bones of muscles anymore, she had dark brown hair once again, grey free, and her skin was as flawless as ever.

Moka was hesitant of going into the tomb but of assurance from both Katherine and I she followed.

I looked up at Katherine to see her reaction to what I had done to her corpse, "What?"

"H-how is this possible…Mia burned my body…" she said standing over herself I took a spot beside her, "Katherine Pierce could not be laid to rest burned and grey-haired now could she?"

Katherine looked down at me, "You did this?"

I nodded simply, "She did not deserve to be rested like that…you're too beautiful to be…" I added softly

Moka laid Mama down beside her mother, I really did inherited by features from them both, I thought as I gazed at the two corpses; I moved to be standing over Mama, I, for the thousandth time began to cry and even though I tried, I failed epically at hiding it. When Katherine came beside me putting her hands over my shoulders, the tears didn't stop, they just got harder and my entire body began to shake under her embrace that she brought me in. Holding me close feeling just like the arms of my mother I buried my face into her chest letting every cry come out.

I turned my head in Mama's direction once I began to calm down but that wasn't a good idea because the tears came again and this time with a vengeance.

I knew Moka was feeling my pain too; she loved my mother very much. They were friends and had been for quite some time now. My knowledge was reassured when I felt Moka rubbing my back is slow circles—just like Mama.

After a while had passed, my tears were dry and I felt numb on the inside. I felt almost emotionless standing and observing my mother's grey and veiny corpse.

I slowly brought up my hands and hovered them over her body, I closed my eyes and concentrated, I pictures us together in Bulgaria.

I was smiling and laughing, squealing as I ran dragging my sister behind me. Molly screamed.

Mommy was chasing us, Daddy was just behind her. There at the bottom of the hill we lived at the side of, we all were happy together. A family of four was almost unheard of but my Mama and Daddy gave both my sister and I the best childhood. The best days spent underneath the bright and warm ball of sun. Picking flowers and going into the forest carrying baskets and holding on tightly to Molly's hand as we walked together so we wouldn't get separated as we went berry picking, helping Daddy cook and sometimes Mommy; While Daddy was chopping wood Molly and I would help to bring it into the cottage so there would be a warm fire waiting to help put Molly and I to sleep while we all sat in front of it as Daddy or Mommy told us bedtime stories. Summer, winter, fall and spring—you gave me the best life I could ever hope for and I'll never forget it. Say hello to Molly for me, tell her that I miss her very much and I love her all the more.

I opened my eyes slowly my hands still hovering over my mother. She looked normal again, just like when I was a child. Tan skin, no veins. She looked like a porcelain Doll.

A hand lay on my shoulder suddenly and I glanced behind me to see Moka, "You did wonderfully Anelie," I nodded, "Thank you," I turned my glance back to Mama and Katherine, "Frozen in time—from now and forever," I spoke softly. Taking a step forward I leaned over and laid a kiss on my mother's forehead and then I went to Katherine and did the same, "Sleep well," I whispered

When I looked up I met the eyes of Katherine Pierce, "We better get you a pendant," said Moka to Katherine, Katherine nodded and extended her hand to me, "We'll see her again, I promise," I smiled softly and grasped her hand as we left the tomb sealing away my mother's and grandmother's bodies inside.

"Moka, didn't your father make your Rosary?" I wondered looking over at her from the passenger seat, she nodded, "Yes, he did but, I had something else in mind," she informed

I raised my eyebrows, "Something else?" I questioned she nodded and I watched as she took a quick glance through the rear view mirror, "A rosary is not necessarily what we should use on you Katherine but an object that means something being that she will have to wear it all the time,"

I turned around in my seat looking back at her, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Katherine bit down on her lower lip for a moment before bringing up her wrist her eyes fell in disappointment, "What is it?"

She glanced up at me, "My daylight pendant…but I don't have it."

"Oh…well…can you think of anything else?" I asked

After a couple more moments she shrugged, "I would have to look…I have a house in Willoughby Pennsylvania, all of my keepsake things from over the centuries are there," I smiled and looked over at Moka, "I guess we're taking a road trip? Would you mind?"

She shook her head smiling gently, "No, not at all,"

So from being that Katherine would have to wear the pendent every day, I suppose I was wrong about the process. Elena would be the Original beholder of her body being that she was born in it so when wearing whatever it may be, Katherine will have full control but, thankfully, the Salvatore boys and the rest of their gang do not know that. This made a lot more sense and sounded a hell of a lot less complicated, I giggled, but the same thing stood about the pendant just the exact opposite—if it is to be broken Katherine will be gone forever and if those stupid idiots were to find out about the pendant…hell would freeze over.

We stopped not too much longer for Moka to get gas and Katherine and I to get some snakes for the rest of the way. It was interesting to see, she and I would sometimes grab at the same things and then laugh about it because that was another thing she and I had in common. Mama hated all the junk food that I like: powdered dough nuts, jolly ranchers—even the chewy ones. Doritos I thought were like heaven in a bag and Mama called it toxic poison and then again so did my grandmother before I had met her, my mother told me about the several conversations she and Katherine had had before I came, but Katherine reached for the cool ranch ones first! Maybe she's trying to ease up and live a little—I don't know.

When we came out of the gas station we had three bags loaded with food and another with big water bottles—we had to even it out. Oh and Katherine snuck a bottle of bourbon she said it would help with the blood cravings being that we wouldn't have any blood for the rest of the day and into tomorrow, "Did you guys buy all the junk food in the store?" Moka called as we were coming out

"No," Katherine smirked holding up a glass bottle of Jack Daniels, "We also bought a little pick-me-up,"

Moka shook her head rolling her eyes, "Just get in the car," she groaned, "We still have a long way to go," I sighed, "I'm getting in the back," I grumbled

By the first hour after leaving the gas station I hadn't touched the food, Katherine offered me some bourbon, I had taken a few sips but I suddenly got clingy to her. She was leaning against a pillow against one of the car doors in the back. I laid my head on her chest and I listened to the sound of her heart beating. It hit me, with a blow to my heart and my tightening and twisting stomach; Mommy was gone and she was never coming back. The woman that I had to thank for baring such a person and making her my mother, she was all that I had left and I wasn't going to let her go. Not now and not ever.

"Anelie…" I raised my face to look at Katherine, "Are you okay?" she asked; I stayed silent for a moment just looking at her, observing her eyes and then I whispered, "Thank you for giving me my Mama,"

She was taken by surprise I could see it by the change in her eyes; they got darker and a little glassy. She leaned down and I closed my eyes feeling her lips touch my forehead.

After that my eyes remained closed and the sound of Top 40 Radio occupied my ears. It was a comforting place that I was in. It felt safe being in her arms, being so loved and cared for by someone that people said was the coldest hearted and selfish being on the planet to ever live; We all had our faults and flaws, our selfish ways that we as beings of the planet earth possessed naturally, whether we like to show them or are too scared to, we have them. As a person a part of the Petrova Bloodline, we tend to show our selfishness and cold heartedness a little more than others. Living in a world for five-hundred years can do that to a person, especially to Katherine Pierce. Some may judge me for saying this but I would justify anything and everything that she does and has done because in some way, shape, and form, I know what she has been through, I've been there myself.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Moka ask over the music emanating from the radio

"I think so…" Katherine sighed, "Is she always this clingy?"

"She was with Nadia, yes, but never really with anyone else,"

Katherine chuckled, "Well, then I sure do feel special,"

Moka laughed, "She is not like any Vampire that I have met in my life. She can be so independent and so strong and…well a Vampire in the sense of our nature but then, on the other hand she is this innocent little girl that has a warm heart and made the choice to stay a fifteen years old girl just to be with her Mother forever."

It was true; I possess the body of a fifteen years old teenager. On the inside there is a little girl who does not want to grow up. I don't want to grow up, even after five hundred years.

"Katherine…" Moka spoke, "You're all she has left, all the remains of Nadia. Don't let her down. She loves you so much already and I've never seen Anelie love so quickly,"

After a silent moment Katherine said, "I won't, I promise,"

I slowly opened my eyes seeing the black leather fabric of the seats, I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "You're awake," I turned over seeing Moka's ruby red eyes in the rear view mirror, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours hours," she brought her eyes back to the road, "We're almost into Pennsylvania," Moka informed I looked at the freeway sign that was coming up, we would be arriving in Pennsylvania in less than an hour but I had no idea where Willoughby was from the boarder.

I smiled softly when I glanced up at Katherine; she looked adorable when she was sleeping.

About three hours later a little after mid-night, we arrived at Katherine's house. It was a little two story home with green hedges and a little white picket fence in the front with a gate that led up the walk.

The house was white with a red door. And white trimming and black shutters on every window.

"Cute house," I giggled, "I've always wanted a little house like this,"

Katherine smiled, "Well now you do,"

We grabbed our bags and made our way inside; I sighed softly stepping in behind Moka and closing the door, "I say we call it a night—we can finish this in the morning," Moka said, I nodded, "Yes please…I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good to me," said Katherine, "Come on, I'll show you where the guest room is Moka," and we began up the steps.

After showing Moka to her room I hugged her tightly saying goodnight before Katherine led me to another, "If you want to Anelie, you can sleep in my room with me,"

I looked up at her, "You're not sick of me yet?" I chuckled she shook her head, "Not at all,"

I smiled softly and nodded, "It's okay, thank you though," she returned my smile and nodded, "Okay, well I'm right over here if you need me,"

"Okay, goodnight Katherine,"

"Sleep well Sweetie," she returned before planting a kiss on my head and leaving to her bedroom.


	3. Binding! Rosary And An Awakening

When I awoke the following morning I felt heavy and my entire body ached. I didn't have the energy to bring myself to get out of bed. I'm pretty sure I starred up at the ceiling for an hour after I had woken up. Thinking was all I felt that I had been doing since earlier last night. Mama's death seemed like it happened so long ago, I had to remind myself that it was only yesterday; less than twenty-four hours ago that I sat next to her with Katherine holding her hand as her skin turned grey. I couldn't shake the images the popped into my head that flashed before my eyes. Tears streaked the sides of my face and they continued as I remembered sitting beside her and then throwing my arms round my grandmother blocking Stefan Salvatore from killing her once and for all.

I was taken from my thoughts when someone knocked at my door and then popped their head in, I smiled softly when I saw that it was Katherine, "Good morning Sweetheart," she smiled shutting the door behind her and moving to the side of the bed, "Morning…" I returned she looked at me now with a worried expression, "Have you been crying?" I nodded taking the mug of whatever it was in Katherine's hand that she was giving me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I took a sip before looking up at her, "I was just thinking of Mama is all…"

"I'm so sorry that this happened to her Anelie, I really am." She assured me sitting on the edge of the bed, "I miss her so much Katherine, I wish that I could just have one more day with her," She sighed and set her hand on my leg, "I know you do, I wish for the same,"

I gazed at Katherine for a moment and slowly I asked, "Did you love my Mama?"

A smile lingered over her lips as she nodded, "I did love her, even though I did not show it from the beginning—I loved her more than anything and same with you Anelie."

I smiled softly

My name is Anelisia Petrova and I'm a Vampire born at the hand of my Mother, Nadia Petrova and after five hundred years by her side she's left me alone here in this wicked world that I have been dammed to live in. But even so, I do not want to die. I spent the last centuries of my life in search for a specific person, a woman of the name Katerina Petrova. We have found her and now I have given myself the job to finish what my mother wanted so badly: to save her life. With the help of my close friend Moka Akashiya a born Vampire with a special ability is going to help me keep my grandmother's spirit inside the body of her doppelganger with a spell from my hand and an object that belongs to Katherine we can let Elena Gilbert and my grandmother live in the same body peacefully. Well that's the idea anyway.

"Have you figured out what it is that you want to use as the seal?" I asked Katherine while I sat on the edge of her bathtub watching her curl her hair, "Yes, actually," she dipped her hand into an Silver jewelry box taking out a necklace and handing it to me, I took it and was taken aback by its beauty, "This is beautiful Katherine," I gushed my eyes taking in its every detail: The white Cameo with a lavender background, the gold floral detailing that circled the pendant and the gold chain with a single white pearl on either side, "Where is this from?"

"It was my Daylight necklace for a few centuries," She answered I smiled, "It will be perfect, would you mind if I went and showed it to Moka?" Katherine shook her head smiling softly, "No, not at all."

Moka took it into her hands, "Is this something special to her?" I nodded, "She wore it for a few centuries—it was her daylight pendant," I commented

"No rosary, but I'm positive that this will be perfect," I nodded, "Me too," I answered softly grasping the necklace into my hands

"Anelie I want you to know something," I glanced up, "What happened at Salvatore's…how I reacted—I'm sorry,"

"Moka you don't have to apologize,"

She nodded and took my hands into hers, "Yes I do, listen to me, it was not fair of me to ask of you who had killed Nadia. Like you said she would have wanted however it was to not die,"

I simply nodded, "Thank you, and thank you for helping me to keep Katherine alive I—,"

"You owe me nothing," she interrupted placing her hand on my face and rubbing my cheek with her thumb, "You're like my sister Anelie; I'll do anything for you."

I placed Katherine's pendant around her neck, she stood directly in front of me, I grasped the cameo and closed my eyes and I began to chant the spell that Moka retrieved from her father. We stood in the middle of the living room fire burned in the fireplace where I drew my energy from; it was working perfectly being that our family symbol was the same element. Katherine brought up her hand and grasped my other, the spell, it was working I looked up at her and watched as her she blinked revealing empty black eyes and then again to show dark chocolate orbs, the fire in the fireplace dwindled.

"It's done," I said

She smiled at me and I hugged her tight bringing my arms around her waist, "Thank you," she said

I pulled away and shook my head, "There is no need to thank me I will do anything for you."

"Shall we see if Elena would like to come out and play?"

Just then a purple glow emanated from her cameo, I looked wide eyed at it as she looked down, "Katherine get out of my body!"

Moka chuckled

"Oh come on Elena, don't be such a grump, you and I can both live in perfect harmony together,"

"No, this is my body! You had one, now leave mine!"

"But you killed hers Elena; this is your fault—now make peace with it so we can just move on with our lives." I said she sighed, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am—"

"She's my granddaughter Elena and her name is Anelie." Katherine said, "She is all that I have left of family; that is besides you."

Elena scoffed "If you consider us family...I sure don't."

"Stop being such a grump Elena. Let bygones be bygones and let's move on to a new chapter, after all, your life is now mine."

"My life will never be yours." she spoke bitterly "You're merely sustaining in my body. You're a passenger."

"No Elena, she isn't. Your body is now hers and there is not anything or anyone in the world that can undo the spell besides me and there is no hand that can remove this precious pendant that is not mine." I stated "Not even that ridiculous Travelers knife that I shattered into oblivion."

"When Damon and Stefan find you—they'll kill you."

I chuckled dryly and looked into Katherine's eyes "If I die then so do the chances of you ever coming back."


End file.
